Natural language processing (NLP) is a technique that facilitates exchange of information between humans and data processing systems. For example, one branch of NLP pertains to transforming human readable content, such as unstructured data, into machine usable data. For example, NLP engines are presently usable to accept input content such as a newspaper article or a whitepaper, and produce structured data, such as an outline of the input content, most significant and least significant parts, a subject, a reference, dependencies within the content, and the like, from the given content.
Social media comprises any medium, network, channel, or technology for facilitating communication between a number of individuals and/or entities (users). Some common examples of social media are Facebook or Twitter, each of which facilitates communications in a variety of forms between large numbers of users (Facebook is a trademark of Facebook, Inc. in the United States and in other countries. Twitter is a trademark of Twitter Inc. in the United States and in other countries.) Social media, such as Facebook or Twitter allow users to interact with one another individually, in a group, according to common interests, casually or in response to an event or occurrence, and generally for any reason or no reason at all.
Some other examples of social media are websites or data sources associated with radio stations, news channels, magazines, publications, blogs, and sources or disseminators of news or information. Some more examples of social media are websites or repositories associated with specific industries, interest groups, action groups, committees, organizations, teams, or other associations of users.
Data from social media comprises unidirectional messages, or bi-directional or broadcast communications in a variety of languages and forms. Such communications in the social media data can include proprietary conversational styles, slangs or acronyms, urban phrases in a given context, formalized writing or publication, and other structured or unstructured data.
Social media stores information about its users, including their preferences and contributions or interactions with the social media. For example, a user of a social media website has a profile, which includes a set of attributes. The profile attributes in a user profile capture a variety of information about the user, including but not limited to the user's name, location, address, marital status, nationality, age, gender, interests, likes, dislikes, preferences, and so on.
A user's contributions or interactions with the social media can include any type or size of data. For example, a user can post text, pictures, videos, links, or combinations of these and other forms of information to a social media website. Furthermore, such information can be posted in any order, at any time, for any reason, and with or without any context.
Event planning is the process of arranging social events, such as a gathering of invited guests—the invitees. An invitee may, but need not necessarily be, a social media user. An invitee may, but need not necessarily store information, or cause information about the invitee to be stored at another information source.